


Икра и золото

by Mister_Key, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018





	Икра и золото

— Но как?! Стив, ты же умеешь читать!

— Я и читал, — сердито отрезал Стив. — Там было что-то про икру и бычью... бычью...

— Сперму, — обречённо сказал Тони. — Послушай, я понимаю — голодное детство, бруклинские будни, но ради всего святого, ты мог просто попросить у ДЖАРВИСа бутерброд. 

— Была ночь, я не хотел его дёргать лишний раз, — проворчал Стив. — Скажи мне, что Пеппер не рассердится за... что это было, кстати? Для волос или для лица?

— Да чтоб я знал. Кажется, для того, чтоб сиять на камеру, — вздохнул Тони. — И ни слова о том, чем мажется моя бывшая подружка, она всё ещё моя СЕО. 

— Понимаю, почему у вас не срослось. Бычья сперма? — Стива передёрнуло. — Никогда так не радовался тому, что могу переварить хоть гвозди. Тони, никому не говори. Засмеют.

— Вот ещё, сам буду издеваться, — успокоил Тони. – Эксклюзивно и до конца дней твоих. А знаешь, что ещё хорошо? Ты мог съесть _мою_ маску.

Стив с подозрением уставился на него — свеженького, отоспавшегося после долгой трудной недели. Сиявшего без всяких дополнительных ухищрений – или?..

— А в ней что? Яичники летучих мышей или крокодилья чешуя? И на кой чёрт тебе мазать лицо, Энтони Эдвард Старк?

Тони вздохнул с мученическим видом человека, только что выяснившего, что его избранник во время ночного перекуса смолотил полбанки крема для лица, а теперь решил повозмущаться тем, зачем этот самый крем нужен — кроме того, чтобы спасти от голодной смерти героя войны, разумеется.

— В моей — золото, — сообщил он. — Хочу хорошо выглядеть на свадебном фото.


End file.
